


Fashion Statement

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's unique sense of style makes Sean feel old and out of touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Statement

I like his hair longer, but while he can dictate my appearance, ("You should never have gone on that diet when we finished filming. You were a much more comfortable pillow when you had your Sam fat.") I'm not allowed any input into his.

I'm presently suffering through his current fashion statement -- a perfectly bizarre new hairstyle, very short on the sides and with this strange, thatched strip across the top like a trendy impersonation of a Mohawk. His fans seem to love it and have already nicknamed it the "faux hawk," but I don't like it. I guess not appreciating his weird new hair is just one more example of what an old man I am. Thirty-two isn't really old, except to a 22 year-old.

I'm praying this new hairdo is just a phase, like the facial hair he's sporting again. When he stands in front of a mirror, and despite his machinations, his baby face still looks back at him, I hear him scream, "Am I going to look like this forever?" He's still unable to comprehend that I'd give anything to get back the years he's so intent on skipping.

While I try to understand his desire to detract from his youthful appearance, I think facial hair just mars his perfection. "Would you paint a moustache on one of Raphael's angels?" I ask him, but he only makes a rude comment I hear only the end of, something along the lines of, "Who fucks angels?"

_I do_, I want to say, but think better of it. I also stop myself from telling him that his wispy chin hairs don't look real, that they make him look like a little boy playing dress-up and wearing fake whiskers. I don't share this observation either because I know telling him will only drive him to do something even more severe. Like shave his head. Or get a nose ring.

I want him to stay clean-shaven, with a full head of unruly hair because that was how he looked on the day I met him. I sometimes think I should be embarrassed to admit this, but I'm not. I can't help the way I feel. I want him to stay the adorable boy he was when I fell in love with him, but I keep this from him as well.

Admitting it to him will only elicit a cry of "Child molester!"

Followed by torturous tickling.

And uncontrolled giggling.


End file.
